Esra
|kanji = エスラ |romaji = Esura |alias = Esla |age = 35 (deceased) |gender = Female |height = 154 cm (5'0½") |family = Badr (husband/deceased) Sinbad (son) |allies = Yunan |enemies = |occupation = |affiliation = Parthevia Empire |manga = Magi: Night 165 AoS: Night 1 (flashback) Night 2 (debut) |anime = AoS: Episode 1 |japanese = |english = }} Esra (エスラ, Esura) was the mother of Sinbad and wife of Badr. Appearance Esra was a short woman with long brown hair tied in a braid, light brown eyes and thick eyebrows. She wore normal Parthevian clothes and hoop-shaped earrings. When she became ill, her appearance worsened; she lost weight and her hair became dishevelled. Personality She seemed to be a kind woman who loved her family a lot, though she fretted over her husband's carefree attitude and Sinbad's recklessness.AoS, Chapter 2, page 21 As she accepted Yunan into her home without a second thought, she was also accepting of strangers, unlike some of the other members of her village.AoS, Chapter 6, page 4 She also seemed to be intuitive, as shown when she revealed that she believed Sinbad was a very special boy with some sort of ability.AoS, Chapter 6, page 6 History Esra was already ill by the time Sinbad was 14. When Sinbad went to capture Baal, she gave him his father's sword, and wished him luck. When Sinbad returned, two month had passed in the real world, and he found his mother dying on the floor of his house. After she delivered her last words, believing Sinbad to be Badr, she died.AoS, Chapter 12, page 6 Plot Badr Arc Esra calls out for Sinbad, wondering where he has gone. Sinbad comes and hugs her. She asks him where did he go today and hearing that he's gone to the well as he's not the kid anymore, she asks him to take a lunch and give it to his father, who forgot it again.AoS: Night 2, Pages 4-5 During dinner, she looks worried at a mad Sinbad and asks him what's wrong. She's speechless when he answers "Nothing!" and turns around. Badr teases Sinbad and he runs away, so Esra tells him to not tease him like that. She gets annoyed at her husband's carefree attitude and asks if he isn't the reason Sinbad is like that. She quickly also adds a question, whether Badr is really okay with things that are now. She notes that Sinbad is already 5 years old and is able to see that his father is being bullied as an "Ex-patriot". Badr answers to let them think what they want, but it only enrages Esra more. She screams that it's not only his problem anymore and asks what about the rest of them. She worries what the future. She adds that looking how he's treated as the Ex-patriot is becoming unbearable. Badr gives up and asks her what she wants him to do. She brightens and tells him to get cleared as the Ex-patriot and suggest cooperating with the war effort. She comes up with presenting their boat to the government. Badr answers that it's impossible, making Esra surprises that he wants to be still called an Ex-patriot. She begins to tremble and almost faints when she hears that their ship is broken.AoS: Night 2, Pages 20-25 The next day, she's looking at their sleeping guest, who was found heavily wounded by Sinbad, and says that she's against this. She thinks that they should get this person out of there, but Badr tells her to don't say it in front of Sinbad. Sinbad offers her to change the guest's bandages and she agrees. Then, the man wakes up. She seems terrified by his appearance and surprises when she sees him crying while thanking her son for saving him.AoS: Night 2, Pages 26-29 After some time, the guest introduces himself as Darius. Esra seems quite suspicious and is against him being in their house. She is terrified when Sinbad climbs up to Darius's head and starts to to slap him. She tries to stop him, ordering him to get down immediately. Later, hearing Badr's warm welcoming their new guest, she voices her worry for villagers finding out that they're hiding someone suspicious, especially that they're treated as Expatriates already. Badr asks her if she would left him to die last night, to what she quickly answers that she would never do that. He then reassures her that it's fine, then.AoS: Night 3, Pages 1-7 When Darius takes Sinbad hostage, she screams her son's name but Darius forbids her to come closer. He then orders her to prepare things for his escape. Esra doesn't do anything; instead of that, she cries and begs for villagers' help. She gets a cold answers of people who are sure to get killed and because of the fact that they are Expatriates. Hearing more of that is unbearable for her and she falls on her knees. Then, Badr comes and begs Darius to release Sinbad by bowing to the ground.AoS: Night 3, Pages 11-18 She watches Badr's talk with Darius a little calmed, but is terrified when Darius puts his sword into Sinbad's mouth. She also sees Darius' death from faraway.AoS: Night 4, Pages 1-11 Esra comes with Sinbad to see Badr off when he's going to be deployed for the war, crying and trembling. When he's finally taken away, after the talk with the villagers, she falls on her knees and burst out crying, while covering her face. Then, she puts one of her hands on Sinbad while the second is still on her face. A few months later, she is notified about Badr's death. In the coffin she gets, there are only Badr's belongings and a sword, but not his body.AoS: Night 4, Pages 14-24 Baal Arc 9 years later, Esra is in bad state. When Yunan realizes that Sinbad is not listening to him at all and says it out loud, she asks him to not think bad of him. When Yunan notices her, he thanks for letting him stay at their home yesterday. Esra says that they don't have much, but they can't leave someone in need. She begins to cough, and Yunan brings her something to drink and asks if she's alright. Esra answers that it's calmed down and adds that ever since she collapsed because of her illness, she's done nothing but make Sinbad worry. Yunan remembers that without her medicine, she could die any day, what he heard from her son. Esra confirms that Sinbad has been working hard for her sake and adds that he is nice just like his father. She mentions that Badr used to say that Sinbad is gifted with an innate disposition, what catches Yunan's attention. She continues that it might be only them being dotting parents, but she feels that he is special, someone with some kind of an ability. She becomes depressed that because of her, he is tied down to Tison Village. She then apologizes for making Yunan listen to her troubles but adds that she feels like she can talk about anything to him. Yunan smiles and Esra does the same. She then asks Yunan to guide Sinbad if something happens to him. When Yunan starts to protest, she quickly laughs it off by saying that a traveler like him would be full of human experiences, unlike her. She adds that if his mother said something, Sinbad would think it's weird. In this case, Yunan agrees. Just then, someone from the village rushes in and announces to Esra that Sinbad is having troubles with the military. Yunan goes to see what happened in her stead.AoS: Night 6, Pages 4-9 At night, Sinbad returns at home. She greets him and asks where he was all morning. She says that she got worried because neither he nor Yunan came back. Sinbad then gives her a money he earned today, which is more than usual thanks to his hard work. He adds that it should be enough for the medicine and starts saying something, but quickly adds that it's nothing. Esra looks worried but she realizes what her son has on his mind. She asks him to come to her side and gives him Badr's memento, his sword. Asked why all of sudden, she replies that it's right time to give him it. She then says to her shocked son that he can to stop being considerate of her. She says that is true that she's very sick, that she has been a burden to Sinbad and that she has worried him with medical expenses every day. Despite all of that, she asks him, "Please do what you should do. You have found something that only you can accomplish, right? So, please, accomplish it!". Esra adds that she'll be fine, because now she has all the people around them helping her, and wishes her son a safe trip.AoS: Night 7, Pages 6-10 Two months later, when Sinbad comes back from a successful Dungeon conquer, Esra is on the verge of dying. She was being looked after by the villagers but her condition only worsened. When she realizes someone is standing before her, she thinks it's Badr, making her believe that she's leaving soon. With a faint smile, she tells her husband that their little Sin went on a journey with his sword in the hand. She says that Sinbad is energetic, full of curiosity and reckless, but he treasures his family and companions, he is gentle deep inside. She recalls the times when she and Badr were small and thinks that he is just like Badr when he was little. She says that Sinbad is already grown up and will be fine. While crying, she tells her son, "I love you... Sin..." and passes away.AoS: Night 12, Pages 7-11 Slave Arc Esra appears very briefly in one of Sinbad's hallucinations/flashbacks when he is a slave. After Sinbad realizes that he deliberately suppressed his memories of Ja'far and Sindria Trading Company and had thrown away his pride. She is sitting on the bed of Sinbad's old home, Badr's sword in her hands. She encourages Sinbad to do what he knew only he could accomplish.AoS, Chapter 72, page 13 Magnostadt Arc It is shown when Esra gives birth to Sinbad. Badr, her husband, is at her side holding her hand and encouraging her not to give up and to do her best. After Sinbad is born, Badr holds him in his arm and tells Esra that their son is a healthy boy.Night 165, Pages 19-23 Abilities Relationships Sinbad She loved Sinbad, and tried not to worry him too much over her health. She told Yunan to guide her son after she was dead.AoS, Chapter 6, page 6 Badr Though Esra loved her husband very much, his carefree attitude sometimes worried her. When Badr admitted that his boat, their only source of income, had been broken by villagers, she nearly fainted.AoS, Chapter 2, page 21 Despite this, she trusted Badr, as shown when she accepted Darius into their home when Badr said it would be alright.AoS, Chapter 3, page 6 Trivia *Esra is a Turkish name, meaning Guide in the Darkness. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Parthevia Empire Category:Adventure of Sinbad